


Folie A Deux

by cuckcitybitch



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, im not apologizing for this, trans!tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckcitybitch/pseuds/cuckcitybitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so like, i really really love this pairing</p><p>and i really love smut</p><p>yea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folie A Deux

"What are you doing, Mark?" Tadashi looked down at the impatient blonde, who was sitting on the floor in between his legs, lovingly nuzzling his inner thigh.

"I just wanna play a little bit." He toyed with the drawstring holding Tadashi's sweatpants stationary just under his hips. "Please?" He drew out the word, looking at Tadashi with deep, longing, blue eyes.

"I'm working though, honey." Tadashi ran his fingers through Mark's hair, admiring the way his fingers slid seamlessly through the dark gold strands. "I have to finish this essay, I'm almost done."

Mark was having none of it however, he simply wrapped his arms around his beloved and rested head on his stomach. "Come on, you've been typing for hours." He ran his fingers down Tadashi's spine, knowing how worked up he could make him just by that simple gesture alone. "I wanna see your pretty face as you cum..."

Tadashi's ears turned a bright shade of red; he nibbled his lip while looking at his husband's bedroom eyes.

"Fine... but you have to promise to fuck me 'till my hips ache as soon as I finish this thesis driven hell spawn." Tadashi's stomach fluttered excitedly at Mark's sly little smile.

"That can be arranged, my dear."

He picked Tadashi up gingerly, allowing him to wrap his legs around his hips. Tadashi clung to him as he was carried to their bed, letting go only when he felt the comforter press against his back.

Mark wasted little time in climbing on top of Tadashi and kissing him deeply, allowing his hands to wander under Tadashi's shirt. Tadashi reciprocated, opening his mouth for Mark to slip his tongue inside and explore.

Mark eventually trailed off, kissing along Tadashi's neck, sliding down until he was once again in between Tadashi's legs. He nipped at the skin of Tadashi's hips as he slid his pants and boxers off.

Tadashi felt his anticipation build, his heart beat faster and harder. He felt the warmth of his lover's breath wash over his most private area and he whimpered softly.

Mark glanced up to make sure Tadashi was comfortable before taking the sensitive bundle of nerves in his mouth. He worked patterns like constellations with his tongue, encouraged by Tadashi's soft moans and whimpers.

Tadashi did his best to keep from thrashing about, gripping the sheets beneath him until his knuckles turned white.

Mark moved lower, spreading Tadashi's lips and tasting his entrance, making Tadashi mewl as he stuck his tongue in. Eventually Mark returned to stimulating Tadashi's clit, circling Tadashi's entrance with knowing and gentle fingers, finally sliding his index finger in and stroking his cavern in a come-hither motion.

Tadashi cried out, it was all he could do to keep from grabbing Mark's head and fucking himself on his tongue. God, was nearly too much, Tadashi felt like he was burning alive from the pure ecstasy he was feeling. He felt like bowstring ready to snap, his body begged for release.

Mark looked up at his husband, completely falling apart in his hands, and he chuckled, sending vibrations through Tadashi's core. All at once he felt Tadashi's back arch and his body seize.

Tadashi's eyes flew open as his impending orgasm was brought upon him suddenly. He came with a cry, his husband's name on his lips. Hot liquid gushed from his core as bliss completely took him over, leaving him an incoherent, babbling mess. Mark continued lave him with his tongue, allowing him to ride out his climax.

When Tadashi finally came out of his sex driven madness he finally realized what had happened. It was not the first time, no, but that didn't keep away the feelings of residual shame from building up.

"You're always such a good boy for me Tadashi, you always taste so good..." Mark mused, emphasizing his point by sucking on his now soaked fingers, staring at Tadashi as he did so.

Tadashi felt the slight urge to kick his husband's cheeky smirk off his face. "Just shut up and fuck me." He whispers, looking red-eared at the desk parallel to the bed.

"I thought you wanted to finish your paper first." Mark said, blinking up at Tadashi with insatiable interest.

"The paper can wait. Now get your ass up here and fuck me or, I swear to God, I will kick you in the face."

"But of course," Mark purred as he crawled on top of his lover once more. "Anything to please you."


End file.
